Breaking the Chain
by xoSuperstarletxo
Summary: Skye runs away from her abusive boyfriend and seeks help from an old friend Troy Bolton. Memories and old feelings are brought to the surface. Can they ever make their relationship work? Or will something more sinister get in the way? TroyXOFC


_**Hey guys, here is another one shot I have been thinking about. I hope you like it. Its rated M for scenes of Domestic Violence, Language and Adult Situations. Its another long one but i hope you take the time to read and review it. Cheers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Troy Bolton or Zac Efron. Sadly, this news makes me want to cry but oh well what can you do. I do however own Skye, Lewis, Rosa, Matthew, Hunter, Bill and The LA Titans**_

_**ONE SHOT**_

"Your completely useless. Can't you do anything right? You know i hate spices in my sauce!!!" my boyfriend of 4 years, Lewis, screamed at me just after i had served him dinner.

"It was an accident, they fell in. I tried to scoop them out..."

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't butter my up with bullshit excuses. You are trying to make me angry!! You know i hate spicy food!!" he stood from the table and overturned it, spilling everything out onto the floor and smashing plates and glasses.

I screamed, stepping back as i started to sob. I backed up against the kitchen counter and hugged an arm around myself.

"Your are a useless piece of shit. You can't do anything right!!! Your worthless!!" he grabbed my hair, tugging on it causing my neck to arch back violently. He backhanded me across the cheek three times in a row.

"Lewis, stop, please you're hurting me!!" i yelled at him, seeing his face contort with anger. He tugged my hair again before i felt the back of his hand connect with my other cheek. I cried out and he done it again and again. I could feel the heat coming from my throbbing cheek as he continued to smack me across the face.

He pulled my hair for a third time but this time he dragged me across the room to the other side, throwing me out in front of him. I fell to my knees, pressing a hand to my cheek and feeling warm droplets of blood spill out of a gash just below my eye. I covered my face with my hand and my body with my arms as i tried to block out the slaps and punches he was delivering to my body.

I felt his fist connect with my ribs two or three times before his foot met them too. I fell forward to the carpet, burying my face into the thick pile white rug. He continued his assault on me, battering me and trying to make himself seem like the bigger man. _Help me, somebody stop him, please!!!_

"STOP!!!!" i cried out, seeing a blinding white light as i was close to passing out. Blows continued to rain down on top of me and i cried and cried wishing for someone to help me.

"Shut up you fucking bitch. I hate you. I've always hated you. You're nothing. NOTHING!!! I wish you would die!!!" he screamed as he continued.

He kicked me one last time, hard in the gut before he turned and staggered away, the alcohol taking effect on him. My head slumped to the floor just as i heard the door slam and my eyes closed over willing the burning pain to go away.

* * *

I had no idea how long i was lying there before i managed to pull myself up from the ground. The white rug in front of me was stained with blood from the gash on my face and i hissed as i pushed myself up, my ribs either badly bruised or broken. _He sure did a number on me this time. I have to get out here. I need to get away from him. I need to stop this from happening again._ _I can't do this anymore. I can't keep taking this and acting as if nothing has happened. He has to stop_.

I staggered into our bedroom and pulled a bag from under the bed. It was already full of clothes. I kneeled down again, ignoring the pains in my body and reached under the bed, patting my hand until it hit a loose floorboard. I lifted it up and felt for the box, sliding it out and bringing it up to the bed. I opened it and emptied out the contents, seeing thousands of dollars worth of notes sprawled on the bed. I tucked it away in the pouch in the bag which already had some money it. I then went over to the wardrobe again and found another box in the bottom. I lifted it out and took out the notes, credit card and bank card in there. They were accounts that i had kept a secret from Lewis. _If he knew about them, i wouldn't have any money. He would have spent it all and killed me for keeping it a secret._

I went into the bathroom quickly and washed the blood off my face. I cleaned it up as quick as i could, throwing a pair of dark glasses on over my eyes. I let my hair down to cover the bruises around my neck and back.

I went back into the room and slipped on a thin hoodie and grabbed my cellphone and car keys before rushing out of the apartment. I took the fire escape down to the bottom so as not to run into Lewis who usually took the lift back up.

I got into my car and pulled away, driving off into the dark night and not looking back.

I pulled up at a a large two story house in the suburbs of Los Angeles. It was a Tudor style house with large bay windows and wooden panelling. I turned the ignition off and stared at the house, seeing a few lights going on and off in different rooms in the house. I saw a figure move past what i presumed to be the living room window and i knew it was him. He was shirtless, his toned and tanned physique being shown off. His long basketball shorts hugged his backside and thighs and i could see he had worked hard for his body. I got out of the car quietly and stumbled over the road to the house, hoping he would be able to help me.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

TROY'S POV

"C'mon shoot it again" my coach shouted as i threw the ball into the net. It soared through again and again and again but he just kept yelling for me to do it once more "You're better than this Troy. Where are you today?"

I turned to him, tucking the ball under my arm.

"I'm just deep in thought okay. I'll be better tomorrow. Can i just go Coach?" i asked pissed off at the fact he was getting on my case. _Can i just not have one day off. One day where i am not Troy fucking Bolton the damn basketball superstar. Is that a problem?_

He just nodded with a sigh and i turned and left the gym, throwing the ball over my shoulder and slamming the door. I stormed through the locker room towards the shower.

"Dude, what the fuck! What's is your deal today?" my best friend Chad said as i scowled while taking off my _Titan's_ uniform. I shrugged and continued to strip and the headed for the showers with a towel around my waist. _Why does everyone think there is something wrong? Just because i am usually upbeat and what not. That doesn't mean that because I'm not today that I'm in a bad mood. I'm just having an off day. Maybe i just don't feel like shooting today. _

I showered quickly and changed into some long basketball shorts and a white shirt. I stuck my high tops on and then grabbed my bag and headed out of the arena where we were training.

I got into my car, a black _Porsche Boxster_. I sped down the streets of LA to my house in the suburbs just wanting to get away from everything and everyone. I wanted to be on my own with no one to disturb me. I parked in the driveway, getting out and waving politely to one of my neighbours before heading inside and slamming the door. I raced out to the back and discarded my hoodie and shorts, jumping into the pool in my white shirt and boxers. I stayed under the freezing cold water, willing all my problems to just go away, before i resurfaced and swam to the edge. I leaned my elbows on it, taking huge gulps of air to fill my lungs and pushing my shaggy brown hair back from my face. I laid the side of my head down softly on the white stone blasted concrete at the side of my pool, closing my eyes and just relaxing.

I awoke in a cold sweat after a horrible dream. I was sweating and panting for air, i felt like the air had been sucked out of my lungs and there was no more. I pressed a hand to my chest to calm my racing heartbeat. I jumped out of bed and went down the stairs, turning on a few of the lights in the house.

I passed through the living room, glancing at the clock and seeing it was 2:30am. I groaned and headed to the kitchen, pulling a glass from the cupboard and filling it with cold water from the tap. I swallowed it over, leaning against the counter top and sighing.

_What the heck was that dream all about? _I had dreamt that i had been swimming in the pool when someone pooled me under and i couldn't breathe. I gasped for air but just took more water into my mouth. And just as my eyes were shutting in the dream, they opened in reality.

I was heading back to the stairs when the porch light flicked on, alerting me to someones presence on the doorstep. I frowned. _Who the fuck is here at 2.30 in the morning?_ I waited a few moments, standing on the stairs with my head turned to face the door.

The door bell rang followed by a few knocks on the door. I jumped when this happened and moved slowly to the door, looking out through the peephole. I saw someone in a hooded jacket with their head down. They had black glasses on their face as well. _Sunglasses in the middle of the freaking night?_

I cautiously stepped back and opened the door a crack, seeing their head come up slightly and look at me. Even from behind the glasses i knew who it was.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

SKYE'S POV

He opened the door a small fraction and i peered up, seeing the top of his bare chest and head come around the door.

He stared at me, realisation dawning on his face.

"Troy......"i whispered feeling my voice crack "I need your help" i added before falling forward and feeling someone catch me before i hit the ground. I remember him saying my name and feeling his hand on my cheek before i blacked out and the world ceased to exist.

The next thing i remember is waking up, feeling shooting pains going through my stomach. I heard someone grunt and then i realised it was me that was doing it. There was an intense pressure around my stomach area and as i opened my eyes, i tried to sit up but fell back in a heap. I reached up to cover my face with my hands, feeling that my glasses weren't there and i started to panic.

I sat up again, looking around and seeing that i was in a house. _Troy's house?_ I glanced to my right and saw there was a fire burning in the hearth. There was a large white rug on the floor pretty much like my own back at the flat although this one wasn't stained with my blood. There was a mahogany coffee table on top of it and i realised i was lying on a white leather sofa. I looked around and saw the pictures of Troy and his friends on the mantle along with pictures of his family. I smiled at them and tried to sit up.

"Lie back down!!" someone barked and i screamed loudly. I lay down and curled into a ball, feeling the tears coming back on. I felt someone stroking the side of my face whispering in my ear. I took my arm away from my face to see his bright blue eyes staring down at me. He smiled softly and continued to stroke my cheek.

"Hey" he spoke softly near my ear. I shivered at his breath going over my neck and reached to wipe my tears away.

"I'm sorry. I should go. I should never have...."i babbled wanting nothing more than to feel him near me. He shook his head moving my hair out of my eyes and continuing with the soothing strokes to my face. I winced slightly when he touched the gash under my eye and he pulled back. He stood up from where he was on the sofa and bent down to me, lifting me into his strong arms. I shook as he did this, scared to be around anyone since Lewis abused me. He turned and sat back down, holding me close to him as he stroked my hair.

"It's okay. Ssh, you're safe" he soothed in my ear. I buried my face in his neck, sobbing for what i happened. "What happened to you Princess? Tell me please" he asked, his mouth pressed against the top of my head.

"I should have stayed with you Troy. I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with you" i sobbed.

_**

* * *

**_

FLASHBACK

_I walked along the corridor, carefree and happy. It was home time and i had just come out of Art class at school. I felt an arm curl around me and i knew it was Troy. I smiled and looked up at him. He was staring down at me through those amazing blue eyes, framed with long brown lashes. He bent his head, his mouth meeting mine in a soft kiss._

_"Hey baby. How was your day?" he asked, leading me to the school doors and out into the car park. He took my hand outside, lacing our fingers together and tugging me close to him._

_"It was really good. My Art Teacher put me in for this scholarship Troy. It sounds amazing. It would buy my way through NYU for 4 years so i could be an interior designer. Its amazing don't you think?"_

_"Yeah sweets thats wonderful, but NYU? We always said we'd go to Stanford together" his brows knitted together in confusion._

_"But Troy. This is big. And i mean big. I'm not like you Troy. My parents can't afford to put me through college if i don't get a scholarship. You already pretty much have one for basketball and this is my only chance to go. You understand don't you?"_

_He sighed and pulled me through the parking lot to his beat up truck. I climbed in and he got in the other side as i buckled up. He was quiet for a few moments._

_"Yeah babe. I know how much you want this and I'll support you all the way" he pulled the back of my hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it before pulling the truck out of the space and driving us home. All the way he kept our hands locked together tightly between us._

_SEVEN MONTHS LATER_

_I opened the suitcase, grabbing the folded pile of clothes and putting them in one after the other. I grabbed my shoes and stuffed them in along with my hairdryer, straighteners, toothbrush, make-up, some trinkets and a few things from my walls. I pulled a picture of Troy and I off the wall and stuffed it into my pocket. I grabbed whatever else i had and then closed the suitcase up; the rest would come by courier._

_I pulled the case off the bed, lugging it down the stairs and putting it down in the hall. I headed to the door to go and see Troy but when i opened it he was standing right there._

_"Hey!" i smiled, opening the outside door and reaching up to plant a kiss on his mouth. He kissed me back slightly. I pulled back to see a frown on his face "What's wrong?" i asked and he just pointed to the suitcase behind me._

_I sighed and tucked my hands into my jean pockets "Were you even going to tell me?" he asked with a hurt expression. I gasped and reached out for him._

_"Of course Troy. I was coming to see you just now but you already knew i was going to NYU. What is the big fuss about?"_

_"I don't want you to go off and leave me. I need you with me Skye. Please don't go" he begged._

_"NO!!" i shouted "You can't expect me to give this up Troy? This is my everything. This is all i have ever wanted"._

_"And what about me? What about what i want and how i feel?"_

_"This isn't about you Troy. This is about my future. Without this i have nothing"._

_"You'll have me. Isn't that enough? Am i not enough for you?"_

_"You are more than enough for me. I love you with all my heart. But this is my future. This is my dream. Please, do not ask me to give this up"._

_"I don't want to do this Skye. But, baby i need you in my life. I don't know if i can live without you. I need you to stay with me and if you can't then there is no point in this" he said pointing between the two of us. I gasped and i could feel a tear make its way down my cheek._

_"I can't believe you. So if i don't give up my dream, you are ending things between us after two year!?!?!" i shouted._

_"Please, don't make it sound like that. Maybe its best if we take a break. Maybe the long distance will do us good Skye and then we can be happy. I just can't cope without you being here. I'm sorry"._

_"No I'm sorry. I wasted my two years of my life on you Troy Bolton. Just go away and leave me alone. I never want to see you again!!!" i screamed, storming into the house and slamming the door shut in his face._

_I left later that day and i remember looking back and seeing him standing in the middle of the road watching the car go. And that was the last time i saw him._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She had fallen asleep in my arms. I listened to her soft rhythmic breaths, holding her close and pressing my cheek against the top of her head. _Why did i push her away? Why did i tell her i wanted to break up? I ruined my life the day i lost her. She was everything to me. _

I stood up carefully, holding her in my arms gently so as not to wake her or press on her ribs which were severely bruised. I carried her upstairs extinguishing the lights as i went and placed her in my bed. I set her down on the satin covers, pulling them up around her and then watching her sleep for a few moments before i headed into the spare room to get some sleep.

When i woke the next morning, it was later than the usual time i got up. I jumped up and took a shower and then walked by my room to check on her. She was still sound asleep. I went downstairs and made some breakfast before calling Chad to let him know i wouldn't be at practice today. I took the tray of breakfast upstairs and went into my room, carrying it over and sitting it down. I knelt down on the floor beside the bed and pressed my hand to he cheek, softly rubbing it to try and wake her up. She jumped suddenly and looked at me with wide eyes before she relaxed a little.

"Hey, its okay, its just me. I brought you breakfast. C'mon sit up and eat". I stood up and then helped her sit up in bed. I propped the pillows up behind her, making sure she was comfortable and then bringing the tray over. I sat it down in her lap and she smiled as she saw what was on it.

French toast, strawberries, blueberries and grapes along with a cold glass of milk.

"You remembered" she whispered. I nodded and smiled, sitting on the bed next to her.

"How could i forget?"

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

SKYE'S POV

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

Troy had went out to buy some groceries and run some errands despite my pleading that he not go. I was terrified to be on my own and every little noise that i heard i was adamant Lewis had found me and was coming to get me. I was lying on the sofa. I had asked Troy to go out to my car and bring my bag in. I'd had a shower after he had unwrapped the bandages. He re-wrapped them when i came out and i got changed into a white cotton summer dress that came down to my knees. It didn't cover many of the bruises i had but Troy had already seen them.

I heard the door open and close and i knew Troy was back. _I wonder what he did when he left. I hope he doesn't regret letting me stay with him._

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he appeared in the sitting room. I was sitting indian style on the sofa. I motioned for him to come over and he placed his bags down and took his _Aviator_ glasses off his face. His white v-neck shirt clung to every muscle in his body, showing him off and taunting every straight female within 500 feet. His black skinny jeans and black sneakers made him look good enough to eat.

He sat down beside me and turned towards me.

"Will you tell me what happened to you now?" he asked in a soft voice.

I nodded and sat back, folding my hands in my lap and twisting them together.

"I...well...you pretty much know what happened up until i after i left. I was so mad at you Troy. I couldn't understand when you said that you loved me but you had asked me to give up the most important thing in the world. You'd asked me give up my dream and I couldn't seem to get my head around the idea of that. Even though i wanted you in my life, i coulnd't give it up. It was a part of me. So i went away to college, and i studdied hard. I got through my 4 years at NYU and passed with honors. It was the second most happiest time of my life. The first was when you asked me to be your girlfriend. When i left college, i started working from home, drawing and painting and sculpting. I had to work in a bar to make ends meet and thats when i met Lewis...." i trailed off taking a few calming breaths.

"It's okay. Just take your time Princess" he stroked my hair softly

"He was really nice to me. We hit it off and became friends. He would come to the bar and see me all the time. He constantly asked me out but i always turned him down, knowing i was far from being over you. But then this one time, i'd had a really shitty day. And i just said yes. And then that was it. We got together and we were happy. I moved in with him and we done everything together. He helped me work and he was the best person in my life. And then one time it just changed. He started drinking and when he got drunk he hit me. And i mean he thwacked me right across the face. He's hospitalised me on a few occasions but i just said, it was my fault. And then he changed back again. He was an attentive person and he took care of me. It lasted for a few months" i looked around, not wanting to make eye contact with him. "He changed back again. He started hitting me and it got worse this time. He would hit me till i passed out and then it would start all over again whenever he got drunk again. This time i was so glad Jasmine wasn't there. I had taken her to a friends house. This was the worst ever and it was the final straw. I couldn't keep taking it" i had started to cry again by now. The tears were streaming down my face.

"It's okay. You're safe now Skye".

"I didn't want to come to you. I didn't know if you could help me. I'm sorry for being a burden. I just needed help" i sobbed. He pulled me to his chest and made me relax against him as i sobbed "I'm so scared he's going to find me. Everytime i hear a noise, i think its him. What is he finds me?" i jolted up only for Troy to grab my face in his hands and turn me to face him.

"He won't. Everything will be fine. I promise. I'll look after you. It's okay" he soothed, wiping the tears with his thumbs and then pulling me back against him. I laid my head back down on his chest and closed my eyes, holding onto Troy as if my life depended on it.

_**

* * *

**_

THE NEXT DAY

Troy went out again and left me in the house. He told me know one would know i was here and i could do anything. He said he would be a few hours.

I took a shower, gingerly unwrapping my hurt ribs and soothing them with the hot water. I washed myself carefully, and washed my hair. I got out and wrapped a towel around me to dry myself off. As i was about to leave the bathroom, something caught my eye. I noticed a large pair of scissors sitting on the sink and i went over to them and picked them up. They glinted in the light and i smiled, looking up at the bathroom mirror.

I held them up in the air and snapped them together before moving closer to chest and chopping for real.

When i was done, i had lost about 12 inches of black curls, that were now tamed and up to my shoulders. I smiled in the mirror, liking my new look and knowing that all i had to do was change the colour.

I left the bathroom, going back into the bedroom with the towel wrapped around me. I walked through the doorway and jumped back when i saw Troy sitting on the bed.

"Oh my god!! Ummm....." i could feel my cheeks reddening.

"I'll...just...ummmm....go..sorry" he stammered. He walked towards me and i backed up further.

"You don't have to leave, its your room. And well...you've umm...seen it all before right. So I'll just get my bag and go back to the bathroom and change" i ran into the room and grabbed my bag with my clothes in it. I went back to the bathroom and changed into a white vest top with a blue bow embroidered on the front, and a pair of skinny dark blue jeans. I threw the bath towel in to the laundry basket that Troy had told me to put things in and used one towel to gently towel dry my new shorter curls.

I walked back into the room to see Troy lying back on the bed staring at the ceiling. His arms were thrown out beside him and he'd kicked off his trainers.

"You okay?" i whispered softly and he looked over at me. He stared at me for a few moments, his gaze running the full length of my body before he focused on my face.

"Mhmmm, you cut your hair. Why?"

"I needed a fresh start. Plus, I'm going to change the colour. It will help stop Lewis from finding me, if i look totally different".

"Right. It just looks.....different". I walked in, sliding my hands into my back pockets and standing near the bed. I nudged his feet with my leg softly and said

"Good or bad?". He looked a little perplexed by the question at first but then he licked his lips softly and answered. I think he had been debating what to say.

"Good. You look good".

"Thanks" i blushed again. I wasn't used to getting the attention. It had all been taken away from me when i went to college. I'd dropped out of the spotlight so to speak and the last time a guy had paid me compliments, had been before Lewis. And it was from the exact same man lying in front of me.

He sat up and reached for my hand.

"What's the matter?"

"Am just thinking is all. I missed you a lot. I'm not used to getting compliments Troy, not from guys. Lewis paid me compliments when we were first together but that all stopped. And before that, the last person to give me one was you. So forgive me if I'm a little out of practice". He shrugged and pulled me down beside him. I flopped down on the bed and we lay back. He turned on his side to face me, framing my cheek with his hand.

"Its not a competition Princess. I've always been attentive to you and you know that. You're my best friend and you always will be".

He leaned over and kissed my forehead before pulling me closer. I snuggled into his side and fell asleep in his strong arms, feeling safe near him.

_**

* * *

**_

TWO MONTHS LATER

Troy and I had since relocated back home to Albuquerque. He had taken a break from the _Titans_; a much needed break and we had gone back home to see both of our parents. My Mom and Dad had been a little reluctant at first but I'd explained to them what had happened and they welcomed me back vowing to protect me from Lewis.

I was walking across the street to see Troy, my now blond curls blowing in the wind. I sighed and stuffed my hands into my pockets. _We've been getting on amazing for weeks. There's been those moments where i thought he was going to kiss me and then he didn't. Its like he was going to and then he chickened out in the end. I just want him to kiss me. I know i still love him very deeply and i do hope he feels the same. I need to know what is causing him to hold back._

I ran up the driveway and knocked on the door once before going in.

"Troy!" i called through the door but i got no answer. I went inside and shut the door, my trainers squeaking on the polished wood floor in the hall. I went through to the kitchen but there was no one there either. _Where is that boy?_

"Troy!!" i called again louder.

"Out here" i heard someone call and i followed the voice out the back door to see Troy in the pool. He was leaning against the edge of the pool with his arms folded on the ground, holding him up.

I smiled and walked over, leaning down at the edge of the pool on my knees.

"Hi" i said softly. He smiled up at me, closing one eye in the sun.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, i suppose. Kind of bored. Sick of sitting in my house night after night doing nothing".

"Well, why don't we go out tonight. Its not like either of us has anywhere to be. I'll pick you up about 7?" he suggested.

"Yeah that sounds really good".

"Excellent now get your butt in here so i can dunk you" he chuckled.

_**

* * *

**_

LATER THAT NIGHT

I was standing at the mirror in my room looking at my outfit. I was dressed in a black dress which was sleeveless and had a cowl neck with pin-tucks and gatherings creating an unstructured look on me. On my feet i wore a pair of silver stiletto shoes. I blond curls were hanging down wildly to my shoulders and i slipped in a small pair of diamond drop earrings. I heard the doorbell ring and quickly grabbed my clutch and swung a black shawl with silver swirls on it around my shoulder.

I walked downstairs quickly as i heard the bell go again. My parents were already out for the night.

I opened the door and my breath caught in my throat. Troy was standing there in tight black slacks and a white shirt with rolled up sleeves. His hair which had grown even longer was hanging down over his eyes covering one from my view. His built chest and muscly arms were barely covered by the shirt and i could make out his six pack beneath it. He looked yummy to say to the least.

He carried a black dress jacket over his arm and he smiled at me before producing a small sprig of baby's breath. I chuckled at the white flower and took it off of him. I smelled it softly inhaling its distinct perfume.

"You look amazing" he breathed out gently. I stepped out slightly and kissed him on the cheek before shutting the door behind me. I locked it up and then turned back to him and said

"Thank you, so do you". He blushed slightly. And i mean he actually blushed.

He offered me his arm and i graciously accepted it as he led me to the car parked at the end of the driveway. He opened the door for me and i slid in and waited as he got in. I buckled up and then he started the car and drove us to _Il Ristorante Giardino_. As he pulled up there was a long line to get in and i went to say something to Troy but he just helped me out of the car and took my hand, sliding his fingers into my own.

He walked up to the start of the line and spoke to the hostess and she smiled and ushered us inside. I looked at him confused but he just smiled and squeezed my hand. A waiter led us inside where we again stepped outside into a large garden. In the middle there was a small pond with lots of flowers and plants growing around it. The area was decorated with sparkling fairy lights and small table lamps for a more romantic effect. Each table had three roses in the middle as well.

Troy pulled out my seat and i sat down before him. He slipped his jacket over the back of the table and i let my shawl fall from my shoulders onto the chair. I placed my clutch down on the table next to me.

"Troy, it must have cost a fortune for a place like this. When i said i wanted to go out, i meant like a cafe or something for dinner. I don't want you wasting your money like this" i scalded him, feeling nervous as a few eyes were on us with sweet smiles as if to say _Look at the couple, enjoying a romantic meal. Ah! Young love. Well guess what, it isn't love. Not anymore at least. Well at least not for him._

"Don't be so silly. I enjoy spending money on you and it wasn't a waste. Don't ever think you are a waste Skye".

I nodded slightly and Troy called for the waiter. He came over and Troy asked me if i wanted some wine but i shook my head. He then ordered us two glasses of water. The waiter went off to get the drinks while another came over and gave us menu's.

"Troy, what are you doing?" i asked as he grabbed the menu from me and handed it back. He just smirked at me and then spoke to the waitress in Italian and ordered something for us. He turned back to me and i scowled at him.

"Skye?" he said softly "Are you angry with me?"

"Yes" i snapped and took a sip of water "I am not a baby Troy Bolton. You might get away with that with some of the girls you have been with but do not treat me like that. I can order for myself".

"There's the Skye i know and love. Your fiestiness was always appealing to me Princess and now you have some of it back. I ordered for the both of us because its the best meal on the menu and i know that you'll love it. I didn't think i was going any harm" he smiled a sexy grin in my direction. I flushed red under his gaze and took another sip of water.

"You could have at least told me thats what you were going to do. I felt like an invalid Troy. You keep on telling me i need to start being independent but then you go and do things like that. I'm really confused. You are saying one thing and then another...". _Will you just make up your damn mind? Just tell me what you want. Its killing me_

"I know i do. I want you to be independent Princess. I want you to look after yourself. You don't need to rely on anyone. But at the same time, i don't want to lose you. I want you to stay with me".

I shivered as his voice dropped a few octaves towards the end. I reached over the table, placing my hand palm up indicating for him to place his hand in mine. He done so and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles.

"You'll never lose me Troy. I told you that when i left it was the worst moment of my life. You've got me here for ever. You're my best friend" i whispered, trying to hold back the tears and really wanting to blurt out that i loved him more than anything.

He smiled and squeezed my hand.

For the rest of the meal, we sat in a pleasant silence eating slowly and sipping on the water that the waiter kept refilling. I sneaked glances at him when i thought he wasn't looking. _He is the most amazing man i have ever met. From the moment i saw him, in 9th grade, I knew I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. I was hurt by the argument we had and it ruined my life when i went away to NYU. Sometimes, I think if, i had stayed then Lewis would never have happened. But if I'd stayed, i wouldn't have got the chance to live my dream. I wouldn't have went to college and i would have resented Troy for that for the rest of my life._

Troy led me to the car when we were finished with dinner and got in after me. He turned the radio on low just to fill the car with some noise. I stared out of the window, watching the houses and trees go by and before i knew it, Troy had pulled up in driveway.

He turned the ignition off and i turned to him.

"I really enjoyed myself Troy. I think i better get home, my parents will be back now" i went to get out of the car but i felt his hand on my wrist, his fingers pressing into my pulse point.

"I really enjoyed myself too. I've had an amazing time since you came back into my life Skye. There's not a day that goes by when i don't worry about you or about the asshole finding you. You don't need to rush off. Come inside and we can watch a movie or something".

* * *

Now i thought that was a cheesy pick-up line if i ever heard one but when Troy said we should watch a movie he damn well meant it. And that is exactly what i found out as 20 minutes later found me sitting on his sofa, my legs tucked underneath me holding my dress down to my knees to at least keep a shred of my dignity.

He came back through the arch which connected the living room to the kitchen, a large bowl of hot, fluffy popcorn in his hand. He had unbutton a few of the buttons on his shirt and took his shoes and socks off as well. I reached for some popcorn and put it in my mouth, tasting the sticky toffee on it. I smiled and mewled low in my throat causing him to look at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Wha...?" i trailed off through a mouth-full of popcorn. He just chuckled deeply and shook his head, sitting back with the remote in his hand.

I tucked my feet under me tighter and kept one hand on my knee, stopping my dress from riding up. I laid my head back against the sofa, turning it in the direction of the TV. _Thank god his parents aren't here. Maybe they're over at my house and that would explain why his house is empty. At least we can sit and relax and not get interrupted my anyone._ _Not that we'd be doing anything you'd want to interrupt. Okay, slow breathing, keep the blush off your cheeks. Bad thoughts Skye_.

I squirmed in my seat, feeling a pang of arousal go through me at the though of Troy and I together again. He'd been an great friend, boyfriend and amazing bed partner when we were together all through high school. _I wonder how much better he has gotten now?_ I shivered in lust at the thought of what lay beneath his slacks.

"Are you okay?" he asked turning away from _Saw 4_. He smirked at me and i looked back, peeking at him through some of the curls that had fallen in my face "You're not scared are you?" he asked as i wriggled again under the sound of his husky voice. _Why am i feeling like this now? Why haven't i been like this the past few months?_

"No, i'm not scared you idiot" i slapped his arm playfully.

I felt his arm wrap around me and he pulled me closer, resting my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of my own and whispered "I'll protect you Princess".

I let out a low laugh, twisting my head to look up at him. My breath hitched as his twinkling blue eyes stared down at me. His hand gripped my shoulder tighter, pulling me more firmly against him.

"Its really not all that scary. I'm not quite sure what you would be protecting me from".

"Hmmm, sure" he nodded slightly, a small frown marring his features. He stared at me, licking his dry lips slowly.

I went to open my mouth to speak, but his lips dropped to mine, pressing against them in a firm but chaste kiss. I sat dazed as i felt the soft, plumpness of his lips against my own, unable to move or say anything.

He pulled back and turned away, letting his grip on my shoulder falter "Sorry...I...um...shouldn't...."

I reached up and pulled his chin back towards me "Let's try that again" and i pressed myself against him, fixing my lips to his own and holding his head in place in with my hand.

I reached my hand around, tangling it in his long brown locks and tugging on them slightly. His tongue passed over my lips two or three times, wetting them lightly and urging me to open to him. I parted my lips softly and felt his tongue slide in between them, dipping around my mouth and curling around my own tongue. I groaned softly, sharply tugging on his hair.

I felt him pull me closer till i was straddling his lap. His hands slid up my arms, fingering the top of my dress before sliding into my hair, holding my head in place as he kissed me intensely, not once letting up. I tugged on his shirt, letting him know it had to go and he finally broke the kiss.

He was as breathless as I was. We sat there, staring at one another, trying to regain our breath.

"Are you sure you want this baby?" he asked, his voice so husky and manly, i thought i would all but keel over and melt on the spot. I nodded but he shook his head "I need to hear you say it. Tell me" he ground out.

I bent my head forward and blew warm air on his ear, darting the tip of my tongue out to lick his ear lobe before pulling it between my teeth "I need you Troy. Please. I want to you so bad, i think i might explode". I watched as his Adams-apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed hard.

I tugged his ear lobe between my teeth again, suckling it and nibbling on it.

He shifted under me, sliding to the edge of the sofa and for a second i thought he was going to push me to the floor but then he stood up and held me close to him.

"Wrap your legs around me" he spoke in a demanding tone. I complied and i heard the faint whisper of "Good girl" as he pressed his lips to my neck and licked over my pulse point. He started to walk and he moved around the sofa and out of the room. He climbed the two small steps from the living room and walked to the stairs.

"Mmmm, god i want you so badly Skye" he mewled in my ear, pressing me against the cream plastered wall. We stood on the stairs, half way up. He ran his hands all over me, i felt like he had them everywhere. He pressed his groin against my own, stretching our arms out and pinning mine against the wall.

"Troy......"

"I know, i got you baby" he answered in a soft tone almost as light as air. He moved us off the wall and continued to carry me up the spiral staircase. His hands ran up my thighs, underneath my dress and he palmed my backside, squeezing the globes together. I hissed and bucked my hips into his, feeling his hardness press into my thigh. My mind was whirling from everything i was feeling. I felt as light as air but at the same time, i was still coherent enough to know what was happening and able to take an active part in it.

He pressed me against a hard wooden door, moving a hand from my arse to the door handle. He opened the door, steadying us before he walked in, kicked the door shut and then dropped me down onto the large bed. I giggled and he smirked, walking away to cover the windows with the thin black drapes. He closed them over and i scooted up the bed, resting myself against the pillows. He turned back around to me, smiling and then walking over.

"Comfy much Angel?" he asked as he sat down, stroking his hand over my bare thigh. I nodded with a smile. I reached to take his hand, pulling him down on top of me, feeling his body weight press against me, crushing me to the bed. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, spreading my thighs and letting him drop between them as i kissed him again, pulling his tongue into my mouth to start a war.

I trailed my fingers down as we continued kissing, sliding each button of his shirt through the accompanying hole and then removing it from his body, chucking it in some direction. The room was dark but we could still make each other out perfectly.

I touched my hands to his chest, feeling a very light sprinkling of fine hair and he shivered in response to my touches.

"You've no idea what you do to me Skye. Baby, you've always done this to me. I've always wan...no needed you like i need you now".

I nodded, bending my head to press a kiss to his throat, feeling his Adams-apple bob again. I smiled inwardly, knowing i was the only one who could reduce the big strapping point-guard to a quivering mess.

He turned us over, pulling me on top of him, palming my thighs and backside till i was securely straddling him. His hands reached up to my back as he sat up, deftly sliding the zip at the back of my dress down and pulling it off the top of my body. He exposed my black satin covered breasts to cool air in his room.

He smiled slightly, lifting me up off him to pull the dress fully off my body and throw it away. His gaze descended down over my body, taking in my breasts which were peeking over the top of the cups. He lifted his index finger and grazed it over the tops of my breasts making me tip my head back. His finger followed my body as did his gaze. He touched the jewel on the barbell through my navel, ghosted over the heart tattoo i had on my hip and traced the outline of my black hot pants. All the while his gaze lingered on me making me flush hot under it.

"You're so beautiful Skye" he whispered, pressing his mouth against the peeking tips of my breasts, making my nipples grow hard and scrape against the fabric of the bra holding them in. His hands reached around looking for the clip, but i just laughed at him. He looked up at me confused and i put my hands to the front of my bra and unclipped it.

"That's so sexy" he groaned as i slid the offending garment off and threw it to join the rest of the clothes. His lips ghosted over my breast, trailing hot air with them and i moaned loudly as he sucked a nipple into his mouth and licked it thoroughly before doing the same with the other. He flipped us over again, pressing me down against the soft mattress, trailing hot kisses accompanied by nips and licks down my body.

"Troy, i need...." i trailed off as he dipped his tongue into my belly button, tugging on the barbell lightly causing me to groan.

"Yeah baby, tell me what you need. What is it?"

"I need you.....i need you to fuck me Troy. I want to feel you so badly". I heard his low chuckle as he breathed against my inner thighs. He pressed a kiss to them and i felt my legs tremble under his touch.

"All in good time Princess". He continued to kiss my inner thighs, his hands working their way up to grasp my hot pants and begin sliding them down my legs. He spread my legs to get them off before he situated himself between them again. His eyes locked with mine as he kissed me again, reaching a hand down and sliding a long finger between my wet folds. My hips jumped forward against him and he slid the finger inside me, working it in and out and groaning as he tugged my bottom lip between his teeth.

"Skye, you're so wet for me" he mewled in my ear, causing delicious shivers to shoot through me as i felt the coil tightening in my belly. He added another finger causing me to cry out and buck my hips for more attention.

He suddenly stopped and reached over into his bedside drawer, pulling out a condom and tearing it open with his teeth. He went to put it on but i took it out of his hands, watching his eyebrows raise before i dropped my hands, palming his length between them as i slid the condom on, sheathing him with the lubricated latex. He groaned softly as i did this, his eyes like sparkling gems in the middle of his face "You ready?" he asked and i nodded.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life". I slid my fingers into his hair and tugged it as he positioned himself as my entrance, teasing me with the head of his length.

He slid deep inside me in one smooth stroke, burying himself to the hilt and pressing his face into my neck. He let out a large breath, taking in a few more short ones as he stayed completely still. He moaned a little, not moving an inch.

"You're so tight.....i don't want this to end too quickly so don't move just now baby".

He lay still, his face buried in my neck and i tried not to move but the urge to buck my hips and move against him was becoming harder to resist.

"Troy, please move. I need you to move...." i purred as he suddenly pulled back out before sheathing himself inside me again and again, picking up a steady rhythm of hard and fast strokes. I wrapped my legs around his waist, making him go deeper and i screwed my eyes shut at the overwhelming pleasure surging through my whole body. I felt like i was on fire and Troy was the water that could save me.

"That's it baby, move with me" he groaned as i bucked against him, meeting him stroke for pleasurable stroke. I felt his head leave my neck and i knew he was staring at me. He breathed heavy puffs of air on my face as he pounded into me, grasping my sides and then reaching down to lift one of my legs over his shoulder. We both moaned aloud as the new position made him go even deeper if that was possible and created a wonderful friction between us.

"Open your eyes, let me see you when you cum. I want to see you and hear you as you let go" he growled out. My eyes flew open as i felt my impending release get closer. I was about to fall of the edge as he slammed his length into me, hitting the spot over and over again.

"Oh god Troy.....please....i need....I'm gonna" i all but sobbed out.

"That's it Skye. Baby you're doing soooooo good. C'mon, cum for me...."

"Oh god....TROY!!!!" i screamed out as i climaxed and my walls clamped down on his shaft, holding it tightly as i forced him to cum as well.

"Fuck, Skye...." he moaned, shooting his seed into the condom as he kept thrusting to ride through his release. He dropped down on top of me, burying his head into my hair and my neck as i held him close, my fingers skimming up and down his back, feeling the beads of sweat that had accumulated there. He pulled back and got up off the bed, going into the bathroom to what i presume was clean himself up and get rid of the used condom.

He came back a few moments later and slid back into bed, pulling me onto my side and pressing an arm over my waist. I lifted my leg and put it over his own, keeping him embraced as i laid my head under his chin and we both drifted off to sleep together.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

HUNTER'S POV

_"Hey, it's me. I found her. She's staying in some place called Albuquerque in New Mexico...." _i nodded as my friend spoke to me from the other side of the phone.

_"Well she was with this dude. They went inside. The lights were on for a while but now they aren't...."_

He told me over the phone what to do and how to handle the situation.

_"That's cool, I'll just wait till you come down and then we'll deal with it. You'd better bring Bill with you. The boy could be tough to handle when we grab her_".

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

LEWIS' POV

_I got you girl and you are gonna regret the day you ever tried to leave me. Nobody leaves me. Nobody. And you are going to pay for it. You and your little boyfriend._

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

TROY'S POV

The sunlight slightly peeked through the black drapes in my room and i could feel a slight breeze rustling around. I reached for the covers but found that they were still at the bottom. I tried to kick them with my leg but found it was pressed down by something soft and warm. I peeked my eyes open, seeing a mass of blond curls spread across my chest and a leg was across my own. I lifted my hand and smoothed her curls back, tucking my arms around her to keep the breeze out.

_God she's so beautiful. I love her so much. I never stopped no matter what had happened between us. It's always been her for me. I just wish i could tell her to see if she feels the same way._

She groaned softly, tucking her face into my arms as i did the same but into her neck and went back to sleep beside her.

_**SKYE'S POV**_

I was driving back from town a few nights later. The radio was on full blast and i was singing away. I'd been in town to get a bottle of wine for Troy and I for dinner. We'd been taking things really slow since we shagged the living day lights out of each other but things were good between us. Back to the old days when it just was the two of us.

I saw a car's headlights flash up behind me and i indicated for them to go around but the lights just kept on flashing, reflecting off the mirror, making it difficult for me to see. I sped up slighty, trying to get away but the car sped up behind me as well. The lights kept flashing and then they tooted the horn at me as well. I tried to move into the siding but they wouldn't pass me. I sped up again, now going considerably over the speed limit but not really caring as i was trying to get away.

Suddenly as i was rounding a bend, the car sped up and bumped into the back of me and i went speeding off into a ditch. The car came to a sudden stop and i jolted as my head hit the wheel. I could feel warm sticky bloody trailing down my forehead. I lifted a hand to press against it and i hissed as it stung.

I unbuckled my belt, reaching for my phone and going to get out of the car but the door opened and i was pulled from the car. I felt two strong hands pressing into my upper arms and i opened my eyes. It was all blurry but i could make out a distinct pair of green eyes before i collapsed. And i knew even then i was in deep trouble.

_**TROY'S POV**_

I was setting the dinner table, waiting for Skye to some back with the bottle of wine. _She's been gone for ages. Where the fuck is she?_

I heard a car pull up in the driveway and i rushed out to the door but i saw red flashing lights and my heart jumped into my throat. I opened the door and was faced with two police officers.

"Troy Bolton?" they asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, can i help you?" i asked slowly, my voice cracking. I could feel something was wrong. _I knew i should have went to the store instead of Skye. I had one of those feelings. Oh god, what if she's hurt or dead? I don't know if i can live without her._

"Well, we found a Miss Skye Lucy Martin's car on the side of the road about 20 minutes ago. It was in a ditch and it looked like it had been forcefully driven in there. We found the keys, purse and phone inside but she wasn't anywhere in sight. We were wondering if you had seen her or know anything about her whereabouts?"

"She....um...oh god. She was out getting us a bottle of wine. But she's been gone a while and when i....um...heard the car i thought it was her coming back. I have no idea where she is. Was there any sign she could be hurt? Please tell me. I need to know...." i panicked.

"I'm afraid we cannot disclose that information Mr Bolton. Is there any other information you could give us? Description? Family's address? Anything?"

"Well, she is about 5ft 5 and has curly blond hair and brown eyes. She's quite slim and she has heart tattoo on her hip. I know that's not important but it might help you find her. Her parents live just across the street in number 1232. We stay in Los Angeles but we've been visiting our families. This is where we grew up......"

"Anything else?"

"Well, she's been hiding from this guy, Lewis. I think she said his last name was Gribbin. She came to me one night in LA. I hadn't seen her since before college but she had bruises on her face and body and a gash under her eye. She said he'd been hitting her for ages and that's what it looked like. She'd finally got the courage to leave him....."

"Why wasn't the incident reported before?"

"She didn't want it reported. She just wanted her life back. She didn't....." i could feel tears coming on.

"TROY!!!" i heard someone shout and looked up to see my mom and dad followed my Skye's parents coming across the road.

"Son, what's happening?" my dad asked. I ran my fingers through my hair frustratedly.

"Its Skye. She's missing".

"Missing?!?!" her mom shouted and started to cry "Where's my baby? What happened? Is it that man?"

"I don't know. They found her car at the side of the road in a ditch. But she was gone. Oh god, where is she?" i slammed my fist into the side of the wall at the door. I pulled back seeing the knuckles cracking and the blood starting to drip out. I winced as the pain shot through me.

_RING RING RING_

The house phone began to ring and i rushed inside to grab it.

"Skye is that you? Baby? Hello?" i answered.

"So i got the right number then? You must be the punk ass little boyfriend.....well...if you ever want to see your precious Skye again, you'll do exactly what i tell you to".

"If you hurt her. I swear to god, if you hurt her i will kill you. I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" i screamed down the phone.

"Don't fucking threaten me boy. Now listen up....."

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

SKYE'S POV

_Where am I? What happened? I remember the car and green eyes. Oh shit, no...Lewis. He found me. He's the only person i know who has green eyes._

I opened my eyes, seeing my vision blurry at first but then it came into view. I saw Lewis, sitting in front of me on a chair. He smiled wickedly as i looked at him, my head lowering and my lips forming what could resemble a snarl.

"I hate you! What am i doing here? Why are you fucking doing this to me Lewis?!?!?!" i screamed as best i could. I tried to more but noticed i was tied down to a chair. _I hate him. I sweat to god, Troy better find me. And when he does, he better castrate him._

He chuckled evilly, his eyes glinting like emeralds.

"I hate you too. But nobody ever leaves me. You should know that by now. You belong to me Skye. And that's all there is to it. I am an awfully possessive man...."

"Man? Your nothing but a fucking coward" i shouted, struggling against the bonds. The next thing i felt was a sharp slap to my cheek.

"Shut the fuck up, you good for nothing bitch. Don't ever speak to me like that" he tugged my hair back at the roots making me stare up at him "If you want to live to see your little boyfriend, i suggest you keep your mouth closed" he let go of me roughly and my head bowed down.

He walked away and i heard a door slam shut causing me to jump at the sound. _Troy, help me please. Get here soon. Wherever here is..._

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

TROY'S POV

She's been missing for a full 24 hours which means that the police can now out out a missing persons report. Even though they know who done it, they need to do this for the sake of paperwork.

I was sitting in the living room waiting for the phone call that i was told i was going to get. _Man this sounds like something out of an action movie. The whole kidnapping sounds like some kind of fictional story that's made up. Its a horrible feeling when its your real life._

I was surrounded by people including my parents and Skye's parents. And a few police officers waiting for the call.

_RING RING RING_

I let it ring a few times before picking up.

"Hello, Troy Bolton" i said. I made myself sound like i didn't know who it was.

"Right, you want her back, here's what you got to do. You gotta' bring $150,000 in cash to St Miriam's Harbour in 3 hours. And don't tell me you can't because i know you can get the money. I know who you are. You do that and you'll get your precious girl back....."

"Wait, please, tell me if she's okay. Can i talk to her? Please, i need to hear her voice". I heard a smooth chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Why should I? You should trust me to know she's fine".

"Trust you?!?...."i said starting to go off but i had to calm down to keep them on the phone "Please, look, i just want to hear her voice. I'm begging you".

"Fine" he gruffly replied. I heard struggling and then there was something deep breathing at the other end of the line.

"Skye?" i said softly.

"Troy? Do what they say and get the money. Please" she begged calmly and then she was gone. There was another chuckle and then a different voice.

"So you see, she's fine. Now get the cash and make sure you don't involve the police. It would be an extremely stupid thing to do boy..." and then the line went dead. I hung up the phone and turned the police who were whispered between themselves.

"We got it. It's from a mobile phone registered to a Bill Barnes. Its coming from a warehouse in St Miriam's Harbour. We can be there in an hour...."

"No, we have to do as they say and make it look like we don't know. I need the cash because they don't want the police involved. We need to make it seem real or they'll kill her".

"Right, get the cash and we'll deal with it".

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

SKYE'S POV

_**3.5 HOURS LATER**_

I'd been sitting there, for half an hour since Lewis and his two cronies had left. My wrists were aching from where the rope was tied and it was cutting into me. I wriggled in the chair, feeling my whole body ache from sitting there. I don't even know how long I'd been awake and all Lewis had given me to eat was a bit of bread and some water.

I heard a commotion outside the door and then it slid open. I closed my eyes, preparing for Lewis or someone else coming back but when the door didn't close again, i looked up.

I met the eyes of two policemen, holding guns in front of them. I let out a deep sigh as they came over and untied me, hoisting me up and walking me out of there.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

TROY'S POV

I paced the floor in my living room, almost wearing a hole in it. I had wanted to go with them but they refused and ended up having to threaten to arrest me before i would sit down. I saw red lights flashing through the windows and made a beeline for the door.

I yanked it open, seeing the car pull up and then two police officers escorting Skye out of the car.

I ran outside, going straight to her and pulling her into my arms.

I held her tightly against me, moving my hands all over her to see if she was hurt. I pulled back and kissed her tenderly.

"God, i was so scared. Are you okay?" i asked, smoothing her grimy curls back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was so scared too. I didn't want to lose you. I love you so much Troy" she said and then wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her.

"I love you too. With all my heart". I lifted her up in my arms, carrying her back inside, holding onto her and never wanting to let go.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

THIRD POV

_**6 MONTHS LATER**_

"Carlson does a lay up for _The Knights_ but he misses as James interrupts and steals the ball. He takes it down court. He shoots and he scores. Its now 134 - 130 to _The Titans_"

The game was a close one. This was for the championship with everything depending on it.

"James has the ball, he passes it to Kensington, who's now trapped. Is there anyone who can help this player? Bolton slides in, he's got the ball from Kensington. There's 4 seconds on the clock. He dribbles and passes a player from the other team. He shoots the ball. It's rolling around the rim and it's in. IT'S IN!! _THE TITANS_ HAVE ONE THE CHAMPIONSHIP, THEY'VE WON"

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

SKYE'S POV

I stood up and ran down the steps, pushing through the crowds to get to Troy_. I can't believe he done it. He was amazing. I'm so proud of him._

I felt two arms surround me and pull me forward as he embraced me, picking me up off my feet as my legs went around his waist. I kissed him passionately in front of everyone, not caring about the sweat he was dripping all over me.

"You were amazing. Congratulations Bolton".

"Why thank you Mrs Bolton. And how is baby Bolton?" he asked putting me down and bending down to place a kiss on my white cotton covered belly. I chuckled and he tapped it before he stood back up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

He pulled me into the crowd of players and let me go as they lifted him up, cheering for him and then put him down again. He began to walk away but then came running back and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the gym and down the hall.

"I love you" he said, pressing a kiss to my head.

"I love you too Troy".

_**END OF STORY.**_

_**Okay, so this one was a bit more far-fetched than my last one shot. Hopefully, its kind of believable. I know its really long but i hope you like it. And please review xxxx**_


End file.
